mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Таким был город под радугой яркой
Таким был город под радугой яркой ( ) — третья песня, спетая в часовом специальном выпуске "Дружба — это чудо. Радужное путешествие". В песне мэр Санни Скайс рассказывает о городке Лощина Надежды, Радужном фестивале и его отмене. Русская версия = :Санни Скайс ::Стоя у забора, соседи болтают, ::И на улицах звучит привееет. ::Друзей удачи нас восхищают, ::И мы поддержим их, коль нет других побед. ::Таким был город под радугой яркой. ::Нет золота и нет сокровищ, ::Но мы на помощь друг другу придёёём. ::Доброе дело всегда бесценно, ::И знали мы, что правильно живём. ::Таким был город под радугой яркой. ::Мой дедушка решил для жителей устроить ::Весёлый ежегодный фестиваааль. ::Каждый готовился как мог: кто репетировал, кто пёк. ::Все хлопотали: времени не жаль. ::Таким был город под радугой яркой. ::Дедушка собрал к фестивалю генератор, ::Чтобы над городом возникла радуга-дуга. ::Он так напомнил нам, что вместе мы сильнее ::И темнота не победит свет солнца никогда. ::Дедушка, затем отец, а я за ними ::В небе радугу начал включааать. ::Гордился я, что город мой, счастлив вместе со мной, ::Считали мы: не будет никогда ::Этой радуги конца. ::Заборы росли, все дружить перестали, ::В нашем городе темно стало вдруг. ::Счастливые дни позади, ::Улыбок и счастливых лиц не видно вокруг. ::Казалось разгадал я, что для фестиваля важно: ::Ещё больше радуга как дом многоэтажный. ::Но магии заряд разрушил чудо-генератор, ::И в этом виноват один лииииииишь только я. ::И это всё, история такая. ::Вот так наш город потерял свою радугууу. |-| Английская версия = :Санни Скайс ::Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences ::Stoppin' on the street to say hello ::When friends did well, we sang their praises ::Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low ::That was our town at the end of the rainbow ::No pots of gold or buried treasure ::Just everypony looking after each other ::The truest riches cannot be measured ::It was a lesson that had kept us together ::In our town at the end of the rainbow ::To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided ::To throw a party each and every year ::They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated fifty ways ::So everypony would gather here ::In our town at the end of the rainbow ::Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator ::To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright ::To remind us all together we are greater ::And darkness never wins against the coming of the light ::Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn ::To make the pretty rainbows in the sky ::It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully ::Where we were sure there would never be ::An end to the rainbow ::Then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors ::Each year passing, dimming spirits all around ::The happy days came to an end ::Nopony had time to spend together in the town ::I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed ::A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it ::But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator ::And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end ::That's how our town, our little pony town ::That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow en:The End of the Rainbow Категория:Песни из специальных выпусков